


Beginnings

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Vomiting, nothing super graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta is sick before breakfast and it leads to certain questions.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as connected to my fic You'll Be In My Heart, which is set partway through Marta's first pregnancy, but there's no need to have read that first if you don't want to. :)

Benoit stood at the stove, cooking eggs in his pajamas as he sang quietly to himself, a show tune, his accompanying words and gestures becoming bigger and more dramatic as the song went on.

He didn't jump, only smiled, when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He turned his head to see his wife with her head buried between his shoulder blades as she hugged him. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said before turning his attention back to the eggs.

He felt her press a kiss to his back before moving away from him so she could look at him properly. "Good morning," she said brightly as she watched him cook. She could cook and was good at it, but didn't enjoy it in the same way he did and so deferred to him when he wanted to make their meal. "That looks good."

"I'm glad you think so, I made it for you too," he said flashing her a smile and leaning over to press a kiss to her lips.

She kissed him back, lazily, happily before pulling back with a soft smile. "I love you," she said and he would never get over just how naturally it felt to hear and say those words.

"I love you too."

Her eyes widened as she slapped a hand to her mouth and ran out of the room. Without bothering with the eggs, Benoit took after her. "Marta?" he asked, concern flooding his system as he found her in the bathroom, her head bowed over the toilet bowl. "What's wrong?" Was she sick? Something had been going around lately. She wasn't sick to the point of vomiting very often, which they were both grateful for, but it did happen occasionally.

He reached forward to pull her hair aside and rubbed her back soothingly as she threw up. She let out a miserable groan as she pulled her head up. "You'd think I'd be used to this," she said before turning to him, her expression as miserable as her tone. "I wasn't lying when I said I love you," she said, her tone wry.

He continued rubbing her back, but reached over to the counter and grabbed the mouthwash sitting there. "I know, sweetheart," he said, handing her the bottle.

She took it from him shakily as she stood up and went to the sink. She rinsed her mouth and turned to him, already looking better.

"Do you think you're sick?" he asked, stepping forward to feel her forehead. "You could have caught the bug that's been going around."

She shook her head. "I don't know, I hadn't been feeling bad until just now. And I actually don't feel terrible now that it's over."

He nodded, looking down as he wondered what was wrong. If she wasn't sick--

"You don't think..." she trailed off as his head snapped up to look at her. They stared at each other for one long moment before he spoke.

"That it might be morning sickness?" he asked, almost afraid to put it into words. They had only been married for a year, but had decided not to wait to try for children, and this was the first sign that they may have been successful.

She looked down, clearly doing calculations in her head. “It could be. Should we wait, see if I really am just sick?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Wouldn't it be better to know either way now?" he asked, knowing just what was scaring her. If she wasn't pregnant and they got their hopes up, it would be a long fall back to reality. "But if you want to wait, then let's wait."

She shook her head. "No, you're right, let's find out now," she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth that she was trying to fight.

"I'll run out and grab a test," he said, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "No matter what it says, I love you and we still have time."

She nodded. "I'll try not to get my hopes up," she said, as she completely failed at hiding her smile.

"I'm not sure that's possible," he said with a chuckle. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right back."

* * *

She must have worn a path in the floorboards as she paced around the mansion, waiting for Benoit to come back with the pregnancy test. She had tried to read to pass the time, but couldn't sit still, her leg bouncing up and down as she read the words but didn't process their meaning. She moved her hands up to lay on her stomach, still flat, but there was possibly the beginnings of a baby in there. She felt her eyes fill with tears at the prospect of becoming a mother, of raising a child with the man she loved.

The front door opened and she ran back to the foyer where Benoit was standing holding the pregnancy test. He handed it to her, his brow crinkling in concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, with a wet laugh. "I'm just nervous."

"I am as well," he said. "But whatever it says, we'll work through it together."

"Together," she said, reaching over to take his hand. She gave it a squeeze before she looked back at the pregnancy test in her hand. She let out a slow breath. "I'll go take this," she said, feeling almost awkward. She shook herself. This was Benoit and he was right. They would move forward in whatever way they needed to, side by side.

What seemed like an interminable time later, after she had peed on the test and set the timer, it went off and she looked at Benoit, where he, like her, was pacing outside the bathroom, both of them on their own paths, occasionally meeting in the middle and reaching out to squeeze the other's hand.

His eyes met hers. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice not quite steady.

She shook her head, and pressed her hands to her cheeks. "I'm so nervous," she said, before shaking her head again. "But I need to know." She took his hand and together they walked into the bathroom to look at the test sitting on the counter.

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking down at the test. He had gotten one of the ones that gave a _pregnant_ or _not pregnant_ answer, so she didn't have to worry about what different configurations of lines meant.

She stared at the _pregnant_ result, and it felt like everything stopped. She almost couldn't process it as she stared at the test with her husband. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. Her hand fell to her stomach again and she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

She turned to Benoit with a smile so wide it hurt. "We're going to be parents."

He nodded, his own eyes wet as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

She pulled back after a moment, to see tear tracks down his own cheeks. She reached a hand up to wipe them away. "I know we talked about this, but are you happy?"

"You have no idea how much," he said, his voice rough. "We're having a baby."

Her smile got even wider, which she hadn't thought possible. "We're having a baby," she said, happy laughter in her voice. She leaned up to kiss him and as his arms wound around her back to pull her in closer, she thought her heart might burst she was so happy. They pulled back after several moments, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," he said, and it was like she was hearing him say it for the first time, never mind that he had said it to her hours before, it felt so sacred in this moment. "both of you," he said, moving his hand to rest over hers on her stomach.

She nodded, and she couldn't quite speak, a lump in her throat. Instead, she leaned up to kiss him again, smiling against his mouth.


End file.
